Reflejos
by YENYDREADFUL
Summary: La profecía habló del fin de los vampiros. ¿Por dónde se sale cuando el destino cierra las puertas? ¿Dónde queda la llave para abrirlas? En su búsqueda por encontrarlas, Snape y Bellatrix se pierden en una mortífera aventura... Perdidos en el tiempo.
1. Metamorfosis

Bueno, este es mi primer fic terminado, el primero publicado y espero que les guste. No envuelve la historia de Harry Potter, sólo un poquito. Mi hermana me sugirió muchas veces que simplemente le cambiara los nombres y unos detalles y dijera que es original, pues a pesar de que aparecen personajes de los libros, en realidad la historia yo la inventé. No lo hice porque los nombres se repetían muchas veces, que pereza xD

Debo admitir que el tema central se me fue, pero igual cuando lo leo me resulta interesante, no es totalmente lo que esperaba, pero al menos a mí me parece bueno.

Aquí lo tienen,

Disfrútenlo.

** Reflejos… Prisioneros del Tiempo **

Era una noche de otoño, el invierno casi daba comienzo, las calles de la ciudad de Londres estaban solitarias, como siempre a esa hora. Un menudo niño de cabello negro y profundos ojos del mismo color había salido de su refugio para buscar un poco de suerte. Lamentablemente, encontró más que eso, mucho más. Sus ligeros pasos no producían ninguna clase de ruido, un cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado no podía producir nada, nada.

Podía sentir como el frío acariciaba maliciosamente su casi congelada piel, él sabía muy bien que quería arrastrarlo a la muerte. Se resistió pese a los forcejeos del asesino que acechaba, aunque tal vez no era el único. Talló fuertemente sus manos contra sus brazos y sopló en ellas, su cálido aliento se congeló justo cuando salió de su estrecha boca.

Sus labios, antes rosas, ya habían perdido el color, ahora eran pálidos, al igual que su cara, pero conforme pasaron los años llegó a serlo aun más. El pequeño detuvo sus pasos, miles de estrellas lo vigilaban desde el cielo.

-Se que tu también me cuidas mamá…-Susurró con la mirada aún hacia arriba.

Su madre había muerto hacía apenas unos días, dejándolo a él en las crudas calles de la realidad. Solo, indefenso en ese cruel y desconocido mundo.

Había encontrado su cuerpo, intentó despertarla, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil, vio como sus restos se desvanecían, algo duro para cualquiera; despiadado, inapropiado, insuperable para alguien de tan corta edad. Había mantenido a su difunta madre, fría y pálida hasta que comenzó a emanar olores repugnantes, hasta que se llenó de gusanos, en un callejón húmedo en donde había dormido varias noches protegiéndose del frío y la lluvia con un cartón… Pero a pesar de eso su inocencia aún no estaba muerta, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba escrito para su vida.

-¿Qué hace alguien tan joven como tú aquí?-Preguntó una fría voz que logró sobresaltar al niño que hasta hacía unos instantes había estado completamente solo.

No respondió a la pregunta, se limitó a girar levemente su cuello para ver quien había pronunciado esas palabras.

-No tengas miedo, no pienso hacerte nada malo…-Dijo la mujer que había aparecido de la nada, sonrió dejando ver unos enormes colmillos.

Nunca debió haber confiado en ella, lo que debía hacer en ese momento era correr.

Pero era un crío de apenas unos ocho años, no sabía de la maldad.

**METAMORFOSIS**

La Luna aun se mantenía a flote entre el mar de nubes que amenazaban desde hacía horas. Las campanadas que indicaban las doce acababan de sonar. El lugar estaba solo, las calles estaban mojadas a causa de las lloviznas y residuos de blanca nieve que en ese mismo instante se derretían.

Ningún alma se encontraba vagabundeando por los alrededores… Sólo un cuerpo.

Hacía frío, como en todas las noches, como todos los días, como lo había hecho toda la vida; en el espíritu, en el corazón. El helado viento zarandeaba los desnudos árboles, antes cubiertos por elegantes capas blancas hechas de nieve. Otra fría corriente de aire hizo que la túnica negra de la persona que caminaba en esos momentos se agitara, no se molestó en nada, no podía sentir el frío, así que siguió caminando por la calle sin peligro alguno. Se detuvo y observó, con dificultad, cómo la luna se escondía de su mirada tras las nubes, cómplices de la espesa niebla que había estado persiguiendo al único que retaba a la noche en esos momentos desde que salió de su mansión.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.

Caminó, pero ni siquiera pudo notar las diferencias entre los segundos y las horas. No, ya no podía diferenciar las lágrimas de una sonrisa, la alegría de la tristeza, ni el bien del mal, aunque dudaba que en su vida hubiera podido hacerlo. Ya no podía saber lo que significaba una caricia, una tierna mirada, un abrazo o un beso… No, ya no podía, se había vuelto tan insensible, y sabía muy bien por que, la razón permanecía en su cabeza como si hubiera sido apenas ayer, cuando en verdad ocurrió hacía ya décadas. El recuerdo de su vida pasado todavía lo perseguía y no podía alejarlo de su mente.

No había tenido suerte, a nadie le apetecía estirar sus piernas a tales horas. El sol saldría dentro de poco y la caminata de regreso a casa sería larga. El niño que seguía viendo al cielo como lo había hecho ya hacía varios años regresó sobre sus pasos, atrapado en sus pensamientos, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de su mente. Llegó pronto a la aislada mansión en la que hasta entonces había vivido, se detuvo frente a la puerta y ésta se abrió después de unos segundos de espera. Caminó a oscuras, con pasos calmados a lo largo de algunas habitaciones de su hogar. La casa estaba llena de sirvientes que pronto se retirarían. Recorrían el lugar con alimentos crudos y copas de color negro que impedía ver lo que contenían. Sus ojos nublados siempre se mantenían abiertos, sus cuerpos erguidos, y su pecho apenas subía y bajaba con sus respiros. Cualquier mortal que los hubiera visto pensaría que eran muertos vivientes.

Cuando sus cortas piernas lo llevaron a su habitación, entró de inmediato a su féretro favorito que yacía en medio, flotando sobre unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y con más ataúdes a su alrededor, igual de angostos, pero cada uno guardaba una enorme historia.

Sus ojos se abrieron después de que la primera estrella se posó majestuosa en el oscuro cielo. Pequeños copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer para cuando eso sucedió, lo que impidió una nueva salida. El ambiente en la mansión era frío como siempre, pero a la vez cálido gracias a algunas chimeneas. Cientos de espejos se encontraban sobre las enormes y tétricas paredes pintadas de extraños colores que siempre parecían cambiar, también decoradas por antiguos y desagradables cuadros y antorchas que mantenían llamas de colores inusuales, cada día diferente.

La persona que avanzaba por los pasillos observaba su inexistente reflejo, las pinturas que a cualquiera le helarían la sangre, menos a los de su especie. Su pequeño cuerpecillo se movía ligero y había recorrido casi toda la mansión, castigándose a sí mismo, recordándose lo que era, como debía vivir: Escondido, no sólo de las personas, ahora conocidas como muggles, para que no supieran de su existencia, sino también de los magos y brujas.

Después de unos pasos él llegó al comedor y tomó su asiento sobre una silla con un enorme respaldo, forrada de un extraño terciopelo rojo sangre… Sangre.

Sí, esa era la bebida que contenían las copas que acababan de servir una mano con mordidas. Él la tomó y le dio un sorbo. Sangre, la víctima aún estaba viva, se le escuchaba agonizar desde la cocina, era uno de los desafortunados que se habían atrevido a pedir posada dentro de la mansión, rodeada por un campo mágico que hacía que únicamente las personas con magia la vieran. Ninguna de las dos personas que en ese momento bebían de la vida que acababa de perder ese cuerpo se inmutó, sus gritos cesarían pronto. Tenían que aprovechar la oportunidad de haber encontrado un poco de magia.

Poco después continuaron con su rutina diaria, se quedaron sentados en el comedor mirándose fijamente, cada uno retando a su contrincante. Sus vistas todavía no se desviaban cuando una voz femenina se escuchó por el comedor.

-Extraño el verdadero toque de la magia ¿Tú no?– Preguntó sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna, tomó un sorbo de la copa y prosiguió –Debo admitir, que aunque tu madre no tenía magia, su sangre me pareció exquisita… Es que ambas estábamos agonizando- Soltó una risita.

Un extraño silencio envolvió la sala para desaparecer tras unos segundos.

-Mi enfermedad no duró mucho, pero necesitaba beber, mágica o no. No tenía nada que perder. -Comentó maliciosamente mientras humedecía sus carnosos labios con la punta de la lengua, sonrió de satisfacción al observar el gesto de su acompañante –Ella era muy parecida a ti, lástima que ya no la recuerdas ¿Ya no la recuerdas verdad?...-Tomó un poco más del rojo y espeso líquido que sostenía en su copa, ahora el silencio reinaba, los gritos se habían acabado- Tal vez un espejo te refrescaría la mente… Si tan solo tuvieras reflejo –Sus labios volvieron a contorsionarse en una maliciosa sonrisa, dejando que él viera sus enormes colmillos, eso era todo.

La copa que antes una pequeña mano apretaba había estallado, y algunos cristales se habían incrustado en la piel del niño, algo a lo que no le dio la menor importancia. Salió del comedor con pasos apresurados y una expresión dura en el rostro, una expresión que nadie de su aparente edad hubiera podido gesticular. No quiso saber nada más, se alejó todo lo que pudo de esa peligrosa y a la vez linda mujer, algo que le fue fácil gracias a las dimensiones mansión, pero aun así la sentía cerca. Le era posible percibir su aroma, el calor de su respiración en su cuello, su presencia acechándolo, justo como lo hacía todo ese rencor mientras dormía, que interrumpía sus sueños y lo enloquecía, pero al igual que en esta situación; no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando llegó a un lugar en el que se consideró a salvo, suspiró profundo y observó cómo el paisaje gris iba cambiando a blanco y como los árboles se vestían de nuevo con esas frías capas. Horas pasaron, y su mirada seguía fija fuera del cristal, no le importaría en lo más mínimo pasar toda la noche mirando como la nieve se apoderaba del lugar, para ellos el tiempo ya no existía, sus vidas eran eternas y el único significado de los relojes era que el tic tac era tan constante como su infinita respiración y su interminable sed de sangre.

Poco a poco el sol fue anunciando su próxima llegada y supo que era hora de dormir. Como le gustaría poder dormir y no despertar para darse cuenta de que eso no era más que una pesadilla, sólo quería dormir y nunca despertar. Mantener los ojos cerrados, no era necesario morir para ser feliz, se conformaría con hundirse profundamente en un mundo de sueños engañosos que lo tranquilizaran, y no salir de ese falso universo nunca.

Los días siguientes a ese fueron bastante parecidos, no había ganado ningún juego de miradas, su técnica de guardar silencio ahora no le servía para nada. No soportaba estar con esa mujer, pero a la vez le debía todo y sentía que de alguna forma se lo tenía que pagar.

Bellatrix Black…

Si, esa mujer conocía sus puntos fuertes tanto como los débiles. Durante sus primeros años lo había tratado como a su propio hijo. Mandaba que lo atendieran lo mejor y más rápido posible, le compraba elegantes trajes que complacían los gustos del joven vampiro, lo vestía como a un burgués en miniatura.

Su período como mortal había sido duro, pues nunca logró disfrutar plenamente su vida cuando ya había cambiado a otra. Sus primeros años como humano fueron en una antigua mansión, le recordaba a su actual hogar -¿Y qué no le recordaba a algo? ¿Qué no le traía amargos recuerdos?- Vivía como cualquier niño de su edad deseaba vivir, recibía atención, podía jugar, lo consentían tanto como él quería. Lo único que le hacía infeliz era la ausencia de su padre. Era muy difícil que se encontrara acompañándolo, pero cuando lo hacía le decía cosas sobre magia que no terminaba de comprender. Nunca se presentó ningún problema además de ese, hasta que cumplió siete años. Había graves dificultades, la guerra se había desatado y de alguna manera fue a dar a la calle después de haber perdido a su padre. Fue entonces cuando conoció a esa mujer, después de que su madre también lo abandonara. Fue entonces cuando le mostró lo que ocultaba el mundo, le enseñó sobre la magia, sobre la caza, sobre la sangre… Pero después todo se tornó diferente, ella se había cansado de él, de sus intentos de escapar, de su constante rebeldía, de su inocencia muerta. De alguna forma lo domó y lo crió a su gusto, asegurándose de que se acostumbrara a lo que ella había sufrido al principio, había perdido a sus seres queridos a muy temprana edad, había sido dejada en un orfanato en el que lo único de lo que le hablaban era de Dios, y gracias a eso, aprendió a odiar. Muchas veces le había repetido a aquel niño que aún no lograba comprender lo que ella vivía, lo que ella había pasado…

Y sus víctimas…

Era imposible para lo hombres resistirse a sus encantos, a sus gruesos labios, a su seductora mirada, a sus notables y sensuales curvas, a su cabello liso y negro, imposible.

Por algunos años él había considerado a Bellatrix su salvadora, pues le había brindado ropa, hogar, incluso humanos para que fueran como sus juguetes, grandes muñecos. Pero con el tiempo se aburrió de sus esclavos como ella de él, pero el cariño que un demonio le guarda a otro no se extinguió con eso.

Había tantas diferencias entre ellos dos, tanto de edad como de temperamento, comparados, él era un alma inocente condenada a vivir dominada por algo ajeno. Él disfrutaba de flotar en el aire que envolvían sus innumerables dudas, abordar en el barco de la mentira y navegar por las fantasías. Pero siempre tenía que bajar cuando el monstruo lograba dominar al fuerte mortal que todavía se albergaba en ese cuerpo a causa de que había sido convertido de niño. Algo que era un crimen para muchos vampiros, pero un acto noble desde el criterio de ella. La debilidad que tenía por los infantes aún no se iba aunque ella intentara apartarla, y abandonar a uno de ellos, fuera de los brazos de su madre viuda no era algo que le agradara, pero él hubiera preferido morir mil veces en lugar de vivir eso…

Durante unos meses él sólo se alimentaba de sangre animal, tal vez lo hacía sólo para desafiarla y ver las miradas que ella le dirigía al percatarse de la sangre de ratas en su pequeña boca; pero con el tiempo se fue resignando hasta que sólo quedara de él un ser insensible como el que ahora dominaba su alma, como el ser que hasta ahora reina en ese pequeño cuerpo. Ese pequeño cuerpo que acababa de despertar.

El frío se había apoderado por completo de la mansión como siempre a esa hora. Miles de reflejos invisibles lo vigilaban al pasar los infinitos pasillos de la casa, lo cual hacía todo más siniestro para Severus: ¿Estaban? ¿Lo veían? Después de todo, qué importaba. Había un tremendo silencio, y hubiera deseado estar solo, pero sabía que no era así.

Después de caminar unos minutos decidió salir, necesitaba asesinar. Necesitaba recuperar las fuerzas de todos esos días de sueño y sangre de vagos, necesitaba sangre de sus propias víctimas. Usó la misma técnica de siempre. Se sentó en una banca con la vista hacía el suelo, que comenzaba a mojarse lentamente conforme las gotas de lluvia caían sobre él. Comenzó a balancear sus pies sin lograr alcanzar el piso. Su elegante vestimenta gris se había vuelto negra gracias al agua que comenzaba a humedecerlo todo a un paso no muy rápido. Mantuvo su mirada perdida en algún punto de ese paisaje gris y frío hasta que sintió una presencia humana.

El agua ya no alcanzaba su cuerpo, una sombrilla estaba sobre su cabeza sostenida por una mano blanca. Una voz de mujer le ofreció unas amables palabras al niño que permanecía sentado mojando sus negras zapatillas, horas antes relucientes. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los azules de ella y luego sus delgados brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la mujer que se había sentado a su lado. Fingiendo sollozos él se acercó lentamente a su cuello y clavo sus colmillos en él. Succionó toda la sangre que pudo, le fue difícil apartarse de la víctima antes de que su corazón se detuviera por completo, pero lo logró. Quería observar como su presa agonizaba y caía a sus pies con los ojos aún abiertos, al igual que su boca y después de eso se deshizo del cuerpo.

Se sentía renovado, la sangre siempre causaba un extraño efecto en él. Los remordimientos de buscar solo víctimas humanas se habían esfumado hacía ya décadas y el sabor de ese líquido rojo le daba energía. Pero no estaba satisfecho, necesitaba aun más. Avanzó velozmente por las calles intentando atraer a los jóvenes que caminaban solitarios, pero fue en vano. Se resignó cuando la luna fue perdiendo brillo poco a poco y regresó sobre sus huellas a tal velocidad que ningún mortal hubiera notado que algo se movía. La lluvia había arreciado para cuando él se detuvo frente a las intimidantes puertas de la mansión, con la mirada fija en un punto perdido dentro del vacío que reinaba en él. La sangre había perdido su efecto y necesitaba recompensarlo de algún modo.

Cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrieron por si solas subió un escalón y se percató de que tenía que cambiar su ropa, a pesar de que a él no le importara durar el resto de su vida con esas prendas. Caminó por toda la mansión, subiendo y bajando desgastados escalones hasta que llegó a un enorme cuarto. No había ninguna especie de luz, así que su sentido de la vista se agudizó justo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Dio un paso y una pequeña luz de una vela se encendió cerca del techo, sobre su cabeza. Otro paso, la vela antes encendida se apagó y una más adelante brindó un poco de luz a la oscuridad. Un armario se abrió cuando el posó su mirada en las puertas, dejando ver miles de prendas tan sólo usadas una vez, pronto tendría que deshacerse de ellas. Buscó entre la ropa hasta encontrar algo que nunca vistió. Quitó el elegante traje de su gancho y lo puso sobre uno de los féretros que flotaban cerca del él. Caminó hasta llegar a un enorme cuarto en el que había un extraño manantial, tan pequeño como una tina y a simple vista poco profundo, el agua no le llegaba ni a los tobillos al pequeño que acababa de dar unos pasos hacia el agua que humeaba. El proceso de las velas también se repetía en aquella habitación y la débil luz se reflejaba en el líquido.

El cuerpo de niño se hundió en el agua que de alguna forma podía tapar completamente a quien entrara en ella, se sumergió completamente, y estando adentro escuchó gorgoteos, como una voz que intentaba ahogarlo en el agua, sentía esa desesperación típica de cuando el aire te falta y tu cuerpo no te responde. Le pareció escuchar una voz que decía algo: "Hazme caso, hazme caso"… Pero también le pareció que estaba alucinando. Con un enorme esfuerzo, logró sacar la cabeza y se mantuvo ahí, meditabundo. No hubo ni un solo movimiento en la habitación, y se llegó a sospechar que en toda la mansión tampoco lo hubo, por unos minutos, hasta que en el agua se generaron unas pequeñas ondas, indicando que ya no había nadie dentro de ella. La ropa se desvaneció de donde estaba para reaparecer cubriendo a alguien que salió por la puerta seguido de la luz de las velas que se encendían y apagaban al ritmo de esos fugaces pasos. Caminó a lo largo de los pasillos apenas iluminados por pequeñas antorchas con llamas azules. Como siempre, perdiendo su mirada en el horror de la casa y en su oscura mente. Las tinieblas lo perseguían, y a pesar de que le importaba ya estaba acostumbrado, ya no le temía a nada, su único temor era la vida -porque él vivía en las tinieblas- a la vida llena de pesadillas que había llevado durante toda su existencia. No sabía con exactitud cuanto había estado en ese mundo, ya no le importaba, sabía que tendría que soportar ese infierno por el resto de su existencia y no quería terminarla por alguna razón que ni siquiera él conocía con certeza.

Esa maldición le brindó el saber, el poder, la inmortalidad, a cambio de su alma pura. Un trato injusto, pero a nadie le importó realmente lo que él pensara ni antes ni después de haber sido convertido en el monstruo que ahora era. Incluso llegó a dudar, no sabía si alguna vez lo habían querido, pero no le importaba, o de eso intentaba convencerse. La mayoría del tiempo en vano, y aunque sabía que terminaría por rendirse, había persistido como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Le habían quitado lo que lo hacía sufrir en su vida pasada, pero no le servía de nada, pues también le había sido arrebatado todo lo que le hacía feliz y se le fue obsequiada una nueva fuente de tristeza inagotable, y al parecer la había aprovechado muy bien: Extrañaba llorar, ni una sola lágrima había resbalado por sus mejillas desde su desgracia. Extrañaba reír, en su cara había permanecido ese gesto inexpresivo que había desconocido gracias a su falta de reflejo. Extrañaba vivir. Le era desesperante no poder sentir nada, no poder derramar una simple lágrima, y todo gracias a quién…

Pronto fue hora de regresar al féretro, pero tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que saboreaba cada instante, esa verdad de la que no podía apartarse, y que de alguna forma la buscaba cuando la perdía aunque fuera por un instante. Era porque le gustaba recordar que estaba hecho para sufrir y porque no tenía derecho a la felicidad. O esa era la explicación que se daba, pero sabía muy bien que lo único que necesitaba era dejar de "engañarse" a sí mismo y pensar en la improbable realidad.

Bueno ahí estuvo, espero sus reviews, que les haya gustado y que me sigan visitando :)

Ah este capítulo fue para Lav que me ayudó a subirlo xD ¡Se te quiere Lav! Y el último paso: gracias.


	2. Cinco Décadas

Bueno, a continuación les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste. Gracias por los reviews :)

**CINCO DÉCADAS**

Habían transcurrido varios días, las heladas habían desaparecido y las lluvias ahora eran menos frecuentes, pero el frío aún dominaba las calles por las que un niño navegaba en el barco de las tinieblas, acompañado del viento, de la luna, las estrellas y de vez en cuando de esa hermosa mujer que lo tomaba firmemente de la mano. Era como un extraño castigo salir con ella, le hablaba de cosas espantosas, lo atormentaba aun más, recordándole todo lo que le había sucedido, su miserable existencia, mientras en sus labios se dibujaban sonrisas siniestras y lo miraba de forma extraña. Pero las conversaciones más dolorosas eran las que mantenían en silencio, pues esa mujer podía leer sus pensamientos con facilidad, aunque de vez en cuando el podía bloquear su entrada, no le servía de nada, pues las comisuras de esos femeninos y gruesos labios se estiraban formando otra sonrisa que le recordaba a su acompañante lo que era. Ella disfrutaba totalmente esos momentos sin que él pudiera evitarlo, pues delataba su melancolía de cualquier forma. Algunas veces ella se agotaba de todo eso y lo trataba como lo había tratado antes, lo hacía sentir bien y hasta lograban disfrutar estar juntos.

Nunca logró encontrar la respuesta de esa enigmática mujer. Nunca supo cómo se mantenía tan alegre mientras enseñaba sus enormes colmillos, orgullosa de mostrarle al mundo lo que podía hacer con tan solo una mirada, una mordida.

Los árboles ya habían dejado atrás la capa blanca para vestirse de nuevo, primero con escasas hojas verdes y después con gruesos follajes de diferentes colores. Los vampiros habían tenido la suerte de encontrar un poco de sangre mágica de la que Bellatrix se había alimentado totalmente sin dejarle nada al "joven".

El cielo estaba oscuro y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a iluminarlo con ayuda de la luna llena que espiaba desde arriba. Un sarcófago color negro con adornos dorados se abrió y de el salió un niño con la piel blanca, cabello negro y liso, ojos del mismo color - que a veces adoptaban tonos plateados, verdes o cristalinos - cuerpo menudo, pequeño.

Como siempre en esos días, caminó hasta el comedor mientras esperaba no encontrarse con nadie por el camino o en la habitación, pero su fortuna no parecía haber cambiado durante todos esos años, pues ella estaba bebiendo un poco de sangre que había guardado desde su más reciente encuentro con magos y comiendo algo que parecía carne medio cocida. No tuvo más remedio, tomó asiento en la otra punta del largo comedor y observó a la mujer que detuvo su alimentación para verle. Su comida fue servida por la misma mano pálida y lastimada de siempre. Él no se demoró en comenzar a masticar, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero perdió, se resignó e intentó disfrutar su comida aunque fuera un poco.

Las palabras comenzaron a fluir.

-Severus… Creí que te desharías de esa idea en pocos años…– Esas palabras fueron seguidas por el eco que se había producido-…Ya veo…

El silencio reapareció y el juego de miradas comenzó sin que ninguno de los dos presentes lo hiciera a propósito. Duró un poco más que las guerras libradas anteriormente, pero el vencedor fue el mismo de siempre.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente para ambos vampiros debido a su edad y a su extraña forma de apreciar el tiempo. Esta vez los dos caminaban por el mismo corredor sin apartarse uno del otro, de cuando en cuando se separaban para observar detenidamente las flamas azul oscuro, como el del cielo, que flotaban a unos centímetros de donde deberían estar o simplemente para escudriñar en la oscuridad con esos ojos profundos que brillaban ante el azul marino que se formaba por todas partes. La luz de las llamas, en compañía de unos pocos rayos de luna, se reflejaban en sus uñas de cristal, dándoles un toque refinado y aun más escalofriante. Los dos evitaban pensar, algo fácil y difícil para cualquier vampiro, pero, inconscientemente, iniciaron la tan esperada e interminable conversación que siempre dejaban comenzada.

La escasa luz que lograba infiltrarse gracias a partes de la ventana que no estaban cubiertas por cortinas fue cada vez más clara y los dos detuvieron su conversación cuando sintieron el agudo dolor que indicaba que tenían que encontrar refugio, algo inusual. Era extraño cuando se adentraban tanto en los pensamientos del otro como para pasar por alto el hecho de que el Sol se presentaría tan puntual como siempre.

El viento soplaba, los árboles danzaban a su ritmo y sus escasas hojas susurraban mientras el Sol apenas se escondía en el firmamento.

El tiempo había avanzado de tal forma… Ya casi eran principios de invierno y el frío había comenzado a apoderarse de cualquier lugar en Londres. Las nubes se arremolinaban en torno a un cielo de color anaranjado con un pequeño toque de rosado y púrpura. La aparición de la Luna y de la primera estrella se aproximaba cada vez más. El Sol se había ocultado por completo y dos ojos grises se abrieron. En ellos había un toque de desespero, necesitaba sangre. Después de haber dormido tantos días, el sabor de la magia la renovaría. Tenía la ventaja de ser una madrugadora, su mente despertaba cuando el cielo apenas comenzaba a oscurecerse, a diferencia de otros vampiros. Decidió salir a las calles a probar su suerte, después de haber recorrido los oscuros pasillos de la mansión, esta vez iluminados con llamas de un color violeta que se encontraban flotando unos centímetros sobre la base de color negro. Las cortinas se corrieron totalmente para dejar ver lo que se encontraba al exterior de la mansión. Un poco de vegetación muerta, y, a lo lejos, el paisaje de Londres.

Sí, podía espiar y examinar detenidamente todos los movimientos de los humanos, podía olerlos, ese delicioso aroma que despedían los cuerpos de los mortales. Miles de ellos se movían apretujados y precipitadamente por las estrechas calles. Sus movimientos torpes contenían a la vez una pizca de gracia, sus atronadoras carcajadas, palabras incoherentes, -incluso obscenas- y los diferentes pensamientos y personalidades se mezclaban formando una sola esencia que atraía a cualquier vampiro, o eso pensaba ella.

El viento azotó en la cara de la vampiresa que acababa de dar un paso fuera de su morada, respiró hondo y absorbió el aroma que despedían los mortales. No había algo mejor en el mundo que no fuera lo que ellos brindaban. Esos seres tenía una belleza extrema para los vampiros que ninguno hubiera podido explicar. Era un amor que no podían evitar, un amor combinado con el más profundo desprecio. Su simple presencia les daba placer y no podían contenerse ante su cuerpo; ante su cuerpo casi siempre cálido y con sangre circulando por él.

Se detuvo a pensar en el Sol, en como los humanos lo esperaban ansiosos, en como lo necesitaban para vivir, en como dependían de su brillo, de su calor. En como era su mayor fuente de energía y felicidad. Mientras los de su especie huían de el y tenían que sentirlo a través de los humanos.

Aspiró de nuevo aquel olor que la embriagó por completo y comenzó a caminar con la elegancia acostumbrada. Se apresuró hasta llegar al mercado y ahí inhaló de nuevo. Cerró los ojos e intentó rastrear un poco de magia. Avanzó, rozando su cuerpo contra el de los humanos sin que ellos se percataran de que disfrutaba infinitamente cualquier contacto con ellos. Sus movimientos delicados y su elegancia, le daban presencia. Los hombres desviaban la vista mientras ella caminaba. Veían sus frágiles y brillantes uñas, sus ojos de colores extraños, falta de maquillaje, su cuerpo cubierto totalmente. A pesar de eso su apariencia era perfecta, percibían algo extraño en ella, pero ninguno le daba importancia a esos pequeños detalles, preferían engañarse pensando que todo era normal, cerrando sus mentes al mundo que los acechaba sin saber que ellos podrían ser los siguientes en dejarlo.

Bella seguía caminando a pesar de que aun no podía percibir nada. La sed se intensificaba cada vez más, lo único que mejoraba la situación era el olor, el olor que seguía recorriendo cada calle por la que ella había caminado. En los callejones había vagos dormidos, casi siempre con botellas de licor en la mano. Ella evitaba verlos, le recordaba el crimen que había cometido. Olvidó eso con un poco de esfuerzo e imitando a los humanos intentó embriagarse de nuevo con ellos.

Las nubes se habían perdido ya en el manto color azul oscuro que arrullaba al cielo, una Luna escondida a medias y miles de estrellas lo adornaban brindando un poco de luz. El viento aun no se detenía y los susurros de los árboles seguían presentes, pero el bullicio se había esfumado. Los mortales escaseaban y la sed escocía. Siguió un pequeño rastro que el aire llevaba, era simplemente delicioso… Caminó por las calles cada vez más estrechas y desiertas, para entonces todo se había reducido a un oscuro y aun más angosto callejón. He ahí al que despedía ese aroma. Una ola de pensamientos asaltó la mente de Bellatrix, pero pronto desapareció.

Era un joven de ojos grises, tez blanca, su cabello era de un color rubio platino. Era alto y delgado, vestía de una manera un tanto extraña pero… Sus ojos… Eran como espejos que mostraban un reflejo, demostraban un extraño dolor que nadie había logrado notar hasta ahora. El recelo comenzó a aparecer en ellos y también un toque de fastidio. Pero el olor que su cuerpo despedía impedía cualquier movimiento de parte de Bella.

Una voz que arrastraba las palabras escapó de los gruesos y rosas labios del muchacho. Era un llamado, y ella tenía que acudir. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, la vampiresa desapareció para dejarse ver tras el joven que no había tardado demasiado en sentir un delgado brazo en su cuello. Unos susurros llegaron a sus oídos sin que el pudiera escucharlos, había cerrado fuertemente los ojos mientras intentaba apartarse de esa mujer. Sus manos no tardaron en moverse de la piel de su enemiga, a sus bolsillos. Hurgó desesperadamente en ellos, pero no encontró nada útil.

-¿Buscabas esto?-Preguntó ella mientras jugueteaba con una varita.

Los ojos del chico salieron de órbita y por un instante imaginó su muerte, vio sangre, ese líquido rojo que tanto le aterraba desde la muerte de su padre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer que aun no dejaba en libertad a su más reciente presa mientras ésta gritaba y forcejeaba. Balanceó la varita ajena con una habilidad asombrosa para después pronunciar unas extrañas palabras que no llegaron con claridad a los oídos de su víctima. Eran más bien escalofriantes silbidos. Minutos después ella había llegado a la mansión con la presa bajo un encantamiento, pero todavía viva. Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Severus, que, al parecer, estaba a punto de salir.

_Tengo algo para ti… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

Se escuchó con un tono divertido, pero la vampiresa moría de sed, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y sus colmillos asomaban de su boca, rasgando sus labios con fiereza. Necesitaba que él hiciera lo que tenía que hacer lo más rápido posible, pero, como lo hubiera hecho en otra ocasión, ocultó esto y mandó algo más a la mente de su compañero. Dejó que el joven que cargaba cayera en el piso con gran estruendo y quitándole el hechizo mientras jugueteaba de nuevo con la varita y esperaba a que Severus diera el golpe de gracia. El desafortunado, de algún modo, se incorporó con gran rapidez e intentó arrebatarle torpemente la varita a Bellatrix, pero ella había leído, no su mente, sino sus ojos, y lo había esquivado con tal facilidad que las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron, dejando ver el resto de sus grandes colmillos.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de Severus, el olor había logrado enloquecerlo, no se imaginaba el placer que brindaría la sangre. Acorraló a su víctima en una esquina mientras ésta lanzaba maldiciones. La causante de eso veía divertida la escena con una enorme sonrisa.

Era ese aroma, orgullo que bailaba por todo su cuerpo, eso era lo que los hacía perder la razón por momentos. Sabían que su sangre no sería menos que un suculento manjar. Efectivamente, el muchacho no se dio por vencido fácilmente, brindo una buena batalla, y sus pensamientos casi nunca fueron vistos por ninguno de los dos vampiros, una buena señal…

Lucius Malfoy, ese era su nombre, o el de alguien al que apreciaba demasiado, fue lo último y de las pocas cosas que lograron escuchar desde su mente.

Cuando los dientes de Severus se incrustaron en su blanca piel, sus ojos se tornaron de colores cristalinos y adquirieron el violeta de las llamas. La sangre estaba derramada, y al ver que el niño había arrojado el cuerpo que aun contenía sangre Bella se abalanzó contra el muchacho para terminar de dejarlo sin vida. Después de haber bebido, humedeció sus labios con la lengua y lanzó un suspiro mientras veía como el desgraciado mago agonizaba. Su corazón no tardó mucho en detenerse y los dos vampiros se vieron simultáneamente mientras jadeaban.

_Sabes lo que esto significa ¿cierto?_

Eso fue lo que Severus logró escuchar, le dirigió una nueva mirada a su creadora mientras le pedía una respuesta.

_20 de Diciembre. Hace exactamente medio siglo te convertiste en lo que eres, hace cincuenta años te di la bendita mordida que te arrancó la mortalidad y te brindó todos los dones que tienes ahora. Eres mi legado, y como tal debes conservar la pureza en la sangre. Mi sangre, será la tuya. De ahora en adelante necesitaras beber magia; y magia obtendrás. _

Severus interrumpió todo eso con palabras.

-Yo nunca pedí esto…-dijo en un susurro mientras veía a la mujer que estaba frente a él, recargada en la pared y con la mirada perdida en los ojos negros de su "bebé".

"Se que no…"Pensó Bellatrix sin dejar que su compañero se enterara de que esas palabras pasaron por su mente.

_Pero eres mi compañero, ambos fuimos condenados a vivir entre mortales sin compañía de más vampiros, hemos sido obligados a ver como ellos nacen, crecen, envejecen y mueren. Mientras nosotros seguimos de la misma forma durante siglos, estoy al borde de la locura, sabes lo que pasaría si te niegas._

Todo esto llegó a la mente del niño en un tono desesperado, pero el rostro blanco y angelical de Bella no mostraba demasiado de esto.

De pronto un dolor lo atacó. Sintió que su corazón se había detenido. Un calambre recorrió todo su cuerpo y comenzó a escupir sangre mientras se arrodillaba en el frío piso, a los pies de su "madre". Ella le miraba de una forma extraña, pero sin pronunciar una palabra o sin dejar que algún pensamiento escapara, y si lo hubiera hecho, nada importaría, él estaba sufriendo de tal manera que ni siquiera se hubiera percatado. Pronto Severus se encontraba vomitando sangre y cada miembro de su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Un frío lo había envuelto, y sus ojos se habían encontraban completamente rojos. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo fugazmente y el dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, pero el seguía derrumbado en el suelo con lágrimas de sangre en las mejillas y un charco del mismo líquido frente a él.

Había sufrido un nuevo cambio. Una sensación de poder corría por todo su cuerpo. Por sus venas circulaba la magia, sus ojos, más cristalinos que nunca, habían adquirido nuevamente el color de las llamas que adornaban los muros de la mansión, que ahora se habían cambiado a un color lavanda. De una forma pausada, Severus se incorporó mostrando sus colmillos, que tocaban su frío labio inferior rogando por más sangre, en su cara se había formado una mueca. Rasgó el aire con sus nuevas garras y examinó sus uñas. Eran largas y de un vidrio aun más fino que antes. Parecían tan delicadas como el resto de su cuerpo. La sangre permanecía en sus mejillas y se había acumulado un poco debajo de sus ojos, brindándole un aspecto aun más extraño y sanguinario… Angelical, desde el punto de vista de cualquier vampiro. Lo único que interrumpía el blanco de su rostro era el rojo y el lavanda que bailaba en sus ojos. Su cabello negro se encargaba de tapar la mitad de sus mejillas y sus movimientos eran aun más veloces que antes. Otro cambio…

Eso fue todo por hoy, por favor, espero sus reviews :)


End file.
